japanesefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:List of online Japanese dictionaries
Add The English−japanese (dictionnaire) should be linked; it is a PDF: * http://lamicrobiblioteca.weebly.com/uploads/1/9/1/7/19173025/english-japanese-dictionary.pdf * https://jlearn.net/Dictionary/Search?by=jpn&type=x&term=aichou - replace "aichou" with any Japanese romanization (such as seen in the following) to get info on it Excerpt from the PDF: A B: kouotsu a (photo)copy: kopi− a brake: bure−ki a commercial: koma−sharu a couple: hitotsugai, kappuru a crease: oreme a crease (i.e. in trousers): orime a criminal: kyoujoumochi a cross: juumonji a crowd: hitomure, hitomura, ichigun a crown: hachi a cry: hitokoe a cup of: ippai a current (of water): issui a curse: noroi a cylinder: kitou a daimyo's main Tokyo mansion: kamiyashiki a dance: hitosashi a day's journey: ichinichiji a day or two: ichiryoujitsu a degenerate: henshitsusha a degree: icchuu a denomination: isshuu a design: zuan a determined purpose: ichinen a difference: rakusa a dimple: ekubo a direct unforked road: ipponmichi a disadvantage (defect: isshitsu a disgrace: naore a dish (of food): hitosara a district: ikku a diviner: urayasan a document: issatsu a dose: ippuku a draft: hitokuchi a draw (in competition): hikiwake a draw curtain: hikimaku a dream: ichimu a drink: inryou, ippai a drop: issui, shitatari, itteki a drop (of water): hitoshizuku a drop in activity: tenuki a drudge: gariben a drying agent: kansouzai a fall in price: nesagari a family: ichizoku, ikka, ikke a family get−together: ikkadanran a favourite book: aidokusho a feast: isseki a feint: feinto a fellow: yakara a few: ikutsuka a few days ago: sakinohi, senjitsu a few lines: ippitsu, hitofude a few words: ichigenhanku, ichigonhanku a few years ago: sakizaki, sennen a filler (i.e. time: tsunagi a find: horidashimono, moukemono a finger: isshi a flash: issen a fleeting thing: ichimu a flock: ichigun, hitomure a flower: hitohana a flowerpot: hachi a focus: pinto a fold: oreme, orime a Formosan: taiwanjin a fort: ichirui a fragment: ikko a frame: fure−mu a gain: hitokasegi a gamble: kake a game: ichiban, issen, ikkai a gang: ittai, ichidan a general: isshou a generation: ichidai, issei, isse, issei a glance: ichimoku, ichibetsu, ichiran a glimpse: ikken a gold quarter ryoo: ichibukin a good citizen: maningen a good deal: daibu a good time to quit: hikidoki a gouge: marunomi a grain: hitotsubu a grasp: hitotsukami a grind: gariben a group: hitokatamari, ichidan, ichigun, hitomure a guiding principle: ippon'yari a gunner: houshu a gust of wind: ichijin a guy who never gets the women: onnifujiyuu a habit (often a bad habit: kuse a hair: ippatsu a hair's breadth: ippatsu a half: ippan a half−year: ikki a handful: hitotsukami A Happy New Year!: gashou a harvest: saku a head (of cattle): ittou a head (of water): rakusa a help: tedasuke, ichijo a herd: hitomure, hitomura, ichigun a hit: meichuu, ichigeki a hollow: utsuro a home: ikka, ikke a horse load: ichida a hot−tempered person: ikkokumono a house: ikka, ikke, ikken a household: ichizoku, ikka, ikke, ikko a huge woman: ooonna a hundred: issoku, hitotaba a Japanese (an old word for): wajin a Japanese rake: gendzume a job: hitokasegi a joint: tsunagime, hitofushi a kick: hitokeri, isshuu a kidnapper: yuukaihannin a kind: tagui, isshu a la carte: arakaruto a la mode: aramo−do a lap: isshuu a large serving: oomori a laugh: isshou a law: ritsuryou, okite a leaf: ichiyou a lean on one's mortgage: teitouken a letter: ichiji, karinotsukai, issho, karinofumi a level and inked string: junjou a life: ichimei a lifetime: issei, issei, isse, isshou, isshougai a light: akari a limb): shibireru a line: ittou, ichigyou, hitosuki, issen, hitosuji a line (of mountains: tentei, tentetsu a lineage: ittou a link: tsunagime, ikkan a little: tashou, wazuka, usuusu, yaya, sukunai, nandaka a little (see chotto): chokkura a little covetousness: shouyoku a little less than: tarazu a little more: imasukoshi a little short: sundzumari a little too short: suntarazu a load: ikka a log bridge: ipponbashi a long−jointed bamboo: madake a long march: chouku a look: manazashi, ichibetsu, ichiran, ikken, ichimoku a loop: ru−pu a lot: daibu, renchuu, ikkaku, zutto, takusan, hitokurume a lump: ichigan, hitokatamari a lunge: tsuki A major: ichouchou a man of some importance: ichijinbutsu a mannerism: mannerizumu a mark: megurushi a married man: saitaisha a match: torikumi, torikumi a matter: ikken, ichijou a meal: ippan a meaning: ichigi a measure: shaku a meddlesome person: sewayaki a meditative pose: omoiire a meeting: yoriai a member: ichiin a merit: ittoku a method: itte a miniature: hinagata A minor: itanchou a minute: ikkoku, ippun a moan: umeki a model: gihyou a moment: issetsuna, ikkoku, isshun, isshunkan, sunbyou a moment ago: imagata a moment before: imahodo a monologue: hitorigoto a month or older: tsukiokure a mood: ippin'isshou a motion: dougi, mo−shon a mountain: issan, hitoyama a move (in game): itte a mummy: miira a murder: koroshi, tasatsu a must−see: hikken a must to buy: kawandearu a nap: hitoneiri, hitonemuri, issui a narrow strait: ichiitaisui a narwhal: ikkaku a negative: inga a new era: ichishinkingen a new method: ichikijiku a new month starts: tsukigawari a nook: hitosumi a novel: ninjoubon a number of days: hikazu, nissuu a one−act play: hitomakumono a one−knife carving: ittoubori a one−plate meal: ichijuuissai a one−stroke sketch: hitofudegaki a one−track mind: ippongi a one man show: hitorishibai a page: ichiyou a pair: hitotsugai a pair (footwear): issoku a pair (of chopsticks): ichizen a pair (of screens): issou a palanquin set with jewels: tamanokoshi a pardon: onsha a part: ippan, ittan, ichibubun, ichiyoku a part to play: hitoyaku a particular: shikaru a partnership: kyoudoukumiai a party: ittou, ittai, konpa, ichidan, ippa a party (of people): yakara a pass: tsuki a passage in a discourse: hitokusari a passing acquaintance: ichimenshiki a patient: kanja a pause: hitoiki, ichidanraku, hitokiri a penny store: ichimon'akinai a period: hitokiri a period (in astronomy): isshuuki a permit: kyokasho a person: ichiin a person given as a reference: sankounin a person made homeless by fire: ichiyakojiki a person who decides: kimete a personal view: ikkagen a phrase (verse: ikku a piece: ikko, ikko, ippen a piece of rope: hitosujinawa a pile: hitomori a pile (of something): issan a pinch: pinchi a pinch (of something): hitotsumami a pity: kinodoku, okinodoku a plain: kouya a plan: issaku, ichian, ikkei, mokuromi a plate: hitosara a plot: ichimotsu a poem: isshu a point: icchuu a poke: ichigeki a pool: mizutamari a posteriori: koutenteki, aposuteriori a pot: hachi a power (math): bekijou, beki a prim person: sumashiya a principle: ichiri, ichigi a priori: sententeki, apuriori a private individual: ichishijin, isshijin a private opinion: ikkagen a private person: ichikojin a program: mokuromi a project: mokuromi a puddle: mizutamari a puff: ippuku a purchase: kaitori a pursuer: otte a pursuing party: otte a quality: bingoomote a quarter: ikki, ippou a quick lunch: ichizenmeshiya a quick temper: seikyuu a quick wit: kiten a quiet (natural) setting: yuushu a quire (of paper): ichijou a quotation: in'youbun, ichijou a ray (of hope): ichidou a reactionary: handouka a ream (of paper): ichiren a reason: ichigi, ichiri a region: ittai a rejection: isshuu, hitokeri a replacement: kawari a rest: hitoyasumi a retaken photograph: torinaoshi a retort: isshi a revolution: isshuu a riot: ikki a roar: ikkatsu a round: ichijun, ippatsu, hitomeguri, ikkai, hitomawari a row: ichiretsu, ichigyou a rowdy: akutare a rule: shaku a run: hitoppashiri, hitohashiri a run−batted−in hit (baseball): taimuri−hitto a sale (transaction): kaitori a salver: ichijou a scale: shaku a scene: hitokoma a scene of carnage (bloodshed): shuurajou a scheme: mokuromi a school: ippa a scoop: tokudane a screen: tsuitate a scroll: ippuku a seal affixed to a document: shouin a sealed document: ippuu a sealed letter: ippuu a second: sekando a secret: naishougoto a sect: ippa, isshuu a semimonthly: hangekkan a senior: jouchou, nenchousha a sense of humor: yu−moanokankaku a sentence: ichibun a series: ichiren a serious affair: ichidaiji a set: hitosoroe, hitosoroi a set (of people): yakara a set of boxes: hitokasane a sexual orgy (X): rankoupa−ti− a sharp (music): ei a shed: uwaya a shock: hitoawa a shop: ten, shoppu a short period: icchou a short sleep: hitonemuri, issui a short story: issekiwa a short time: ichinichihenji, chotto a shout: hitokoe a sigh: tameiki a silver quarter ryoo: ichibugin a simple meal: ichijuuissai a single−family lineage: ikkei a single crop: ichimousaku a single letter: itteiji a single person: hitorimono a single seater: ichininnori a single standard: ippondate a single stroke: ittou a single word: hitokoto, ichigen a sip: hitokuchi a sitting: isseki a slap in the face: binta a sleep: hitonemuri a slice: ippen, hitokire a slight: naigashiro a slight effort: ikkyoshuittousoku a slump: nakadarumi a slut: darashinai a small sum: isshihansen a smattering: namakajiri, katakoto a smile: isshou a smile or a frown: ippin'isshou a smoke: ippuku a social: konpa a soliloquy: hitorigoto a solitary cryptomeria tree: ipponsugi a solo: dokusou a span: ichiyubiatari a species: isshu a specific medicine: tokkouyaku a speech: isseki a spin: hitoppashiri, hitohashiri a spot (glimpse: ippan a spy: kanchou, kanja a squad: ittai a squall: hitoare a stab: sashikizu, tsuki a stammer: domori a stamp: inshi a statute: ritsuryou a step: hitoashi, ho, ippo, hitokiri a step forward: ippozenshin a stop: kugiri a stopgap measure: tsunagi a straight road: hitosujimichi a streak: ichijou a stride: ho a string: isshi a stroke: ichida, hitouchi a stroke of the pen: hitofude a stuffed animal: hakusei a stutter: domori a suit: hitokasane, hitosoroe, hitosoroi a suitor: sonin a sum of money: nari It is free info so long quotes from it do not matter. --User000name (talk) 17:58, July 22, 2018 (UTC)